


secrets we shared under the moon

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Public Nudity, not sexual, only a little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Sam meets a werewolf.Setting : Modern AU.Warning : bullying, non-graphic violence, small scene with nudity.Word Count : 857.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Kudos: 20





	secrets we shared under the moon

“Please just leave me alone.”

Sam’s voice is weak, pleading, and holding no fight. He just wants to get through the park separating him from home, where dinner and warmth are waiting for him. Instead he’s come face to face with three neighborhood bullies blocking his path, jeering and whistling at him. He flinches when one throws a rock at his feet, ricocheting off the ground from the force of it and nearly grazing his cheek.

“Lord Ham, waddling away,” sneers one.

“Please,” he tries again,” I just want to go home.”

“He’s ready to go back to the stables,” laughs another, cackle obnoxiously loud.

The rock-thrower picks up another projectile, fiendish grin spelling trouble. “C’mon Piggy, show us how you run all the way home!”

Sam doesn’t shriek, but he does put his arms up as a feeble shield. However, there is a shriek, but not his own, several of them high-pitched in fear. There is also another sound, a snarl that rips through the air as cutting and sharp as a dagger. Sam doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he’s opening them again, peeking between his arms to the sight of his would-be assailants sprinting off.

And growling at their departure is a massive, white wolf.

Sam does yell this time, startled as he takes a step back, away from the creature, only to stumble and fall. The growling stops, and attention is placed on him, slow movements bringing them closer together, one leisure paw step after the other.

“Don’t eat me, don’t eat me, don’t eat me,” he chants in a soft whisper, trembling.

The beast comes closer, sniffing gently at his face, then… gives a little lick. Sam is shocked and waits a moment before a breath of relief is released from his lungs. Hesitant yet bravely reaches a hand with a palm up to allow the wolf to sniff and lick that too.

“You’re… rather friendly for a giant thing. You could probably tear my throat out.”

The wolf snorts, as if amused, circling around him and poking it’s wet nose into his back and side as if checking for injuries. Eventually he stands up, dusting off his pants while being closely watched. It’s unnerving and strange even if he really shouldn’t be complaining.

“Thank you,” he finds himself saying,” for saving me. They weren’t going to leave me alone.”

An answering growl and the wolf prowls forward again, head nuzzling under one of Sam’s hands, urging more praise. He obliges as he pets down the soft fur from head to shoulders, marvelling at the texture and color. He’s never heard of a wolf being out here nor this big, but he’s heard the stories about the ones up north that grow large and intimidating, big enough to take down lions.

The sun has set at least an hour ago, moonlight casting down a soft glow, illuminating the dark grey eyes that stare up at him. The wolf seems content to be there by his side, a warm contrast against the chill of night.

“Where did you come from?” Sam finds himself asking, but he doesn’t expect an answer. “You look to be a long way from home.”

There is a whine and the white mass of fur moves away, circling to face Sam again. He almost wants to apologize, afraid he has offended this new friend. Instead, he watches in horror as the snapping of bones fills the air between them, and the shifting of fur into flesh, a metamorphosis from beast to human, wolf to man.

Staring at him are those same onyx black eyes, curious and expecting. The first thing out of his stunned mouth is not the most appropriate response to witnessing this phenomenon. “Oh my gods - you’re naked.”

There is a tilt of the head and a small smile. “I can’t change back with clothes. They always rip.”

The voice is a deep baritone, partially hoarse, sending shivers up Sam’s spine. He wants to wrap himself in it, safe with it surrounding him. He resists the urge to reach out and touch the dark black curls, wonders if they’ll contrast the fur in texture as they do in color.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Jon,” a lick of lips, still staring as if Sam is something to be curious about. “And you’re Sam.”

“H-How do you know that,” he stutters, bewildered.

“Watching,” mumbled shyly back. “You’re the only person I’ve seen that doesn’t throw rocks or chases off stray dogs. I didn’t want them to hurt you.”

Sam smiles because that is rather sweet, if odd. “You live out here?”

“Have to. Nowhere else to go.”

And Sam can’t believe what he says next, but it bubbles out. “You can come with me.”

“Go where?”

“My house. I… I have a spare room. I don’t have a roommate!”

Jon watches him for a long moment, assessing. “Friend?”

“I would very much like to be your friend… let’s get out of the cold please. And, um, get you something to wear. I’m not sure I can live with having someone naked walking around the house all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, check out my profile and other works! Thinking of opening requests soon. If you're interested, message me on twitter or tumblr @loserrobin.


End file.
